plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Molekale
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |tribe = Leafy Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Each other Plant transforms into a random Plant that costs 1 more. |flavor text = "And you thought spinach made you strong. Please. I am spinach times infinity."}} Molekale is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 3 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability transforms every plant on the field, excluding it, into another random plant that costs 1 more when it is played, except for Cornucopia. Origins It is based on kale, a type of vegetable with green or purple leaves that was cultivated from the wild cabbage (Brassica oleracea); and a molecule, an elementally neutral group of two or more atoms held together by chemical bonds. Its name is a portmanteau of "molecule," referring to the orbs rotating around it; and "kale," the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Each other Plant transforms into a random Plant that costs 1 more. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description "And you thought spinach made you strong. Please. I am spinach times infinity." Update history Update 1.18.13 *Ability change: Plants with their sun cost changed will now transform into a random plant that costs 1 more than their actual cost. Strategy With This plant can be a potential game-changer, allowing you to have useful plants such as Body-Gourd or powerful plants such as The Great Zucchini and Grapes of Wrath. However, it could also give you plants that don't synergize well with your deck, such as Briar Rose in a non-flower deck. But either way, since each plant transformed will usually turn out to be more powerful, it will force your opponent to think more defensively. A good way to use it is to play it after you have set up many Pineclones or Snake Grass. This will guarantee that all your plants become 5-sun plants, resulting in many plants that threaten your opponent. They will also be more resistant to Supernova Gargantuar and Extinction Event, as each plant will transform into something different, rendering their abilities useless. A similar strategy can be done with Cornucopia, although it is much more costly and may be less effective due to the fact that its ability can make plants that cost less than 4 , lowering the effectiveness of Molekale's ability. Also, keep in mind that if you use Molekale with plants that cost 9 , those plants will always turn into Cornucopias, due to it being the only plant that costs 10 . The same goes for plants that cost 8 , who will transform into The Great Zucchini since it is the only 9 plant. The Great Zucchini is very devastating if summoned this way, for a much lower cost all zombies are significantly weakened. If you plant it on a Pair Pearadise, the first Molekale will transform everything, and then the second one will do it again, resulting in the first Molekale transformed into a plant that costs 5 , and everything else into plants that cost 2 more. Against Statwise, Molekale is not very threatening, so it is best to focus on other plants. You can also weaken the impact of its ability by destroying most of your opponent's plants before they can play this. Unless you are going to win, do not Bounce this plant unless all the other powerful ones have been dealt with first. Otherwise, your opponent can replay this to have even more dangerous plants, if possible. Gallery MolekaleStat.jpg|Molekale's statistics molekalecard.jpg|Molekale's card MolekaleGrayedOutCard.png|Molekale's grayed out card Molekale HD.png|HD Molekale without its orbs MolekaleCardImage.png|Molekale's card image Molekale Ability Activate.png|Molekale activating its ability Molekale Ability.gif|Molekale activating its ability (animated) MolekaleResult.jpg|The result of Molekale's ability Kale Fist.png|Molekale attacking Molekale Destroyed With Displays.png|Molekale destroyed molekale shrunken.jpg|Molekale shrunken by Shrink Ray 2molekales.jpg|Two Molekales on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability MolekaleHealthStrength.jpg|Molekale with 4 /1 due to Pecanolith's ability MolekaleonPumpkinShell.jpg|Molekale Fused with Pumpkin Shell Trivia *The orbs that orbit Molekale appear to be much larger representations of molecules, which are hadrons (what protons and neutrons are). Category:Leafy cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants